film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
All Eyez on Me
All Eyez on Me is a 2017 film starring Demetrius Shipp Jr., Kat Graham, Lauren Cohan, Hill Harper and Danai Gurira, directed by Benny Boom, written by Jeremy Haft, Eddie Gonzalez and Steven Bagatourian and produced by L.T. Hutton, David Robinson and James G. Robinson. Plot At the Clinton Correctional Facility in 1995, a documentary filmmaker arrives to interview Tupac Shakur. In flashback to 1971, Tupac's mother, Afeni Shakur and other Black Panther Party members are released from prison following acquittal. From an early age, Tupac, instilled with black pride, witnesses multiple injustices in his neighborhood. His stepfather, Mutulu, a revolutionary, is caught by the FBI for an armored-truck robbery and murder. As Tupac gets older, he distances himself from his mother's revolutionary ideals. He attends the Baltimore School for the Arts, where he becomes friends with Jada Pinkett. Tupac's music career begins when he joins Digital Underground for their hit "Same Song". Under manager Leila Steinberg, he begins to have hip-hop albums produced. Although his music becomes popular, some songs' controversial lyrics cause tensions between him and his record producers. Tupac begins acting in movies such as Juice, as well as collaborating with performers including Biggie Smalls. He generates both praise and controversy. Tupac finds himself beaten by police officers over jaywalking. Another time, after he and E.D.I. Mean, a member of 2Pac's group called, "Outlaws" intervene when two white off-duty officers men assault a black man, Tupac is arrested for shooting at the cops. Tupac develops a contentious relationship with drug dealer and music partner Nigel. In 1993, Tupac goes on trial for rape and harassment charges. On November 30, 1994, he is attacked by three men in the lobby of Quad Recording Studios, is shot five times before the men flee, and is hospitalized. The following day, Tupac is found not guilty of rape, but found guilty of illegal touching, and sentenced to eighteen months in prison. While in prison, Tupac hears Biggie's song "Who Shot Ya?", and interprets it as a diss track bragging about Biggie's alleged involvement in his shooting. Tupac, who is assaulted by two guards while in prison, eventually is released and signs to Death Row Records under Suge Knight. Tupac and label-mate Dr. Dre work on the hit song "California Love". He releases the track "Hit Em Up" as a response to "Who Shot Ya?" in which Tupac brags about supposedly having an affair with Biggie's wife Faith Evans. Tupac parts ways with Death Row to launch his own company. Later, Suge offers Tupac a chance to become partners, and Tupac agrees to head Death Row's East Coast operations. On September 7, 1996, Tupac, Suge, and other members of the Mob Pirus are leaving the Mike Tyson vs. Bruce Seldon boxing match at the MGM Grand Las Vegas. They confront the Southside Crip gang member who had jumped a friend, and Tupac knocks him to the ground, leading to a brawl. Tupac stops by his hotel to change clothes, and tells Kidada he will return in an hour. With Suge in his car, Tupac is at the intersection of Flamingo Road and Koval Lane when a Cadillac pulls alongside Tupac's BMW and shoots Tupac multiple times before fleeing the scene. Onscreen text states that Tupac died six days later at age 25. His murder remains unsolved. __FORCETOC__ Category:2017 films Category:June 2017 films Category:English-language films Category:American films